Need a Title
by Faye Maxwell
Summary: Duo is having a hard time with his breakup with Hilde. When others find out about a few other problems he has, namely one person; how do they react?
1. Chapter 1

One, I'm bored so I'll write a story. in narrative format  
  
GW characters are not mine.waah! Sniffle, but I wish they were. Anyway, I lay no claims on the characters, I only want to write about them, so no flames or whatever other shit you guys want to post me. Sending me an email about comments you have on the other hand, you can do.(  
  
Of course this story is about my fav. er one of my favorite characters and you have to have a couple. (So try and guess who they are, 'cus I'm not telling, not that you can't tell right off the bat anyway.) Alright, enough of my ranting, on with the story!  
  
[ between here is narrative] "speaking" 'thinking' flash backs -if any  
  
  
  
~ "Would it be all right?" [Duo sat still, letting the question sink in. He and Hilde had been together for almost one year, and two days ago she had suddenly broken it off. She had claimed he was taking her for granted, and as many times as he apologized, she refused to believe his sincerity. or did not want to. He hadn't realized what he had done, and everything no longer made sense, besides the ever present face that now they owned a scrap factory together, lived in the same house, and had created an uncomfortable wall between themselves making it impossible to work. Now, not ten seconds ago, she had asked him if it would be all right to bring her new boyfriend to dinner at their house. Sure he and Hilde weren't married, and though they were now supposed to be just 'friends,' Duo couldn't help but feel jealousy and hate towards the unknown date. It had only been two days since their breakup! Couldn't she have waited at least a week? With clenched teeth, he nodded. Then turning away briskly, Duo walked with quick, deliberate steps to his room; each step punctuated with an almost angry swish of his chestnut braid. Hilde sighed as she watched his waist long rope of hair swing out of site. It had been for the best, if not for both of them, then at least for her. Shaking her mind clear of morbid thoughts, Hilde thought of her upcoming arrangement tonight and became her happy self again. Still, in a back corner of her mind she had a small passing thought as she went to prepare: 'I should have asked, "Will you be all right?"']  
  
[Inside, hidden in the darkness of his room, Duo clenched his fists and glared at nothing but the shadows. He wasn't Heero, it wasn't easy or him to mask his emotions. He was naturally an open person, well, at least the happy-go-lucky fa?de he wore all the time was. Everything he came to love, was either destroyed or taken from him in some way, just like father Maxwell and the church. and.. His past bubbled up form the depths he had tried to bury it in. Situations like these, when another episode of suffering occurred in his life, his past would return and haunt him. It didn't matter how good looking the girls though he was, or how pretty and nice they were, he wouldn't allow himself to get near them in any other way but through flirting, afraid some bad thing might happen to them on his account. He knew his emotions lost control too, like a spirit had possessed him for a few minutes, when he would become extremely moody, paranoid, or violently raged. ] 


	2. Chapter 2

[Duo slumped against the wall. It was because of one of these "phases" that Hilde had gotten to him. Her care for him had gotten through his heart's barrier when his guard had been done due to an emotional wave, and stuck there. Two days she had ripped it back out and the hole was filling with what would be nightmares in a few mere hours. These 'phases' had happened before, enough times for him to know to well that he had to avoid human company unless it was Heero. It wasn't like the soldier was really there, so he figured it wouldn't affect his emotions and make his anger rise if he happened to be in "mood- mode." Seeing all the death in the war had kept Duo under the shadows and kept him in his 'phases' for extended amounts of time. Heero was also the only one physically strong enough to restrain Duo, lest he try something rash during one of his fits. If it had been the Arabian as his partner, Quatra might still, now after the war was over, be frightened by him.]  
  
[Duo hated having to trap himself alone. But until he knew he could control the high stream of ugly emotions that ran with him during the relapses, the dark parts of his soul where he saw Sister Helen, and everyone who had been killed by the war or by his gundam, he could not leave. Once he had almost hurled himself form a building I a search for peace form his ghosts. It wasn't fair that all those people he had loved, the innocents, had to suffer because of a battle with a crazy man and his ideals. It wasn't fair that one man caused that war and sacrificed so many lives with one command. Was peace worth all those lives? Surely, but who would be brave enough to give them? He and the other pilots had tried doing exactly that, and yet, it still wasn't fair that he had to remember them all, every life taken, while knowing he had been powerless to stop their demise, to save them. Pounding his fist into the wall, duo tried to hold back the oncoming wave of raw, mixed, emotions; Anger, despair, and the confused need to be rescued. ]  
  
[He needed to talk to Heero, well, not 'talk', but to be in the proximity of his friend just in case he did act up. The man had once saved him from detonating a line of company buildings after seeing a small girl crushed by one of the company's fighting MS. He had run straight for the machine with no weapons and would have gotten himself and the entire inhabitants of the buildings, innocent or not, killed. Opening his door a crack, he saw Hilde busily cleaning and settling things up with a small smile gracing her lips. Once more a brief jealousy, which he had tried to vow from, sprang up in his demeanor and stirred his heart. Closing his eyes, he waited for the sound of her moving away to go and change her attire. Duo then quickly exited the building and headed towards the garage to grab his motorcycle. Pulling on a leather jacket (courtesy of Heero and a certain birthday present), he jumped on and sped off.] 


	3. Chapter 3

[ The Peacecraft Mansion was much too quiet without guests or the staff help. Relena had let them off early today, for the weekend. They all deserved a break, including herself. Heero had seen how overworked she had become and how much more she forced on herself the last three weeks, so he ordered, no commanded, that she take a weeks vacation. Sighing in defeat, Relena paused a moment to reflect on how lucky she was to have a friend like Heero looking out for her, and also on how much of a second brother he had become. A year ago she would have gushed at how wonderful he was and pretend with even stronger wills that he was in love with her.] 'My how things have changed!'  
  
[ Looking back, she couldn't believe how spoiled and naïve she had been. She was still the Princess of Peacecraft mansion, but things were different now. She had different more important things to worry about. Relena had given up looking for love. There were still pangs of how lonely she was sometimes, but.. Just then the doorbell ring. The unmistakable cheerful little melody that she had specifically asked to welcome guests. 'Who could be visiting at this hour?' Heero wasn't back yet and there were no guards. Cautiously she crept to the balcony window of her room, which overlooked the front door. Peering down tentively she saw a pacing figure that was continuously muttering some profusely colorful language with a few "Heero- better-be-here"s. With the waist long braid, it couldn'tanyone other than the infamous American, Duo. Surprised, Relena called down.] "Duo? What are you doing here?"  
  
[Duo's head snapped up to see the girl he had christened 'Princess' and 'Lena. His anger at the delay was almost launched in her direction in the form of some harsh words, when he looked past his red anger-induced haze and actually 'looked' at the girl. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a soft pinkish purple spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair was loose and he saw the sun's setting rays entangle themselves in her golden tresses, highlighting her hair with red and oranges hues. He anger subsided then returned when she held up one finger and turned, signaling that he wait, as she ran down to open the door. ]  
  
[She hadn't seen Duo in months, him being away on his missions and job and all. She knew Hilde had intended to break off with him, since in all the time he had gone she had found someone new. Relena hoped he wasn't here about that. But why would he ask for Heero? And if not about Hilde, then what could have him so upset? She had seen his face when he glanced up. His eyes had fire in them, and his face said profund amounts of anger with a little, almost unnoticeable amount of saddness in it. Stopping in mid stride, Relena puzzled. 'How could she have seen that from a balcony two stories up? She had always been able to sense people's emotions, especially when they were very strong or hidden (like Heero's worry). That was why she made such a good politician and had the effect on people that she did. Oppening the door, she suddenly felt as though at thousand sharp knives were running through her at Duo's glare. Gasping, she buckled and fell to her knees, holding her stomach and looking up at him, confused and afraid. Her sense of emotions had never been so powerful, that it actually heart physically. She doubled over staring at him in wonder and in pain..]  
  
[His eyes were distant, unfocused, though they were aimed at her, and his face grim. He seemed to have a dark aura about him, and she could almost see the black smoke rising from him like the villains in movies. Duo's clothes also being black, he looked evil. A small sound escaped her lips as a splintering feeling ripped through her middle.] "Duo.?" [Her voice like the coo of a dove, fell on deaf ears. He only stood there, hands clenched into fists and his head hung down, and yet he was hurting her, somehow he was doing that. Then the feeling disappeared as suddenly as it had come, just lingering. Relena moved hesitantly towards the dark clad man. His head shot up as well as his amber eyes to lock with hers, the same look of confusion and fright that had been in hers a moment ago. His façade had returned somewhat and he hid his fear. The realizing what he had somehow done, Duo began profusely appologising to the recovering girl. He was in control, at the moment. ] 


End file.
